A toilet fill valve in a toilet typically includes a water outlet that provides water for refilling a toilet bowl during a flush cycle. Unfortunately, the water flowing out of such conventional water outlets to fill a toilet bowl provide much more water than is necessary to fill the average toilet bowl. Consequently, much of the water that flows into a toilet bowl during the average flush cycle is lost down the drain. This translates into a lost of millions of gallons of water each year.